


Love is my payback

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 「道歉，我接受」





	Love is my payback

 

一開始時，這只是Steve 自己的一個直覺，或者說得更精確點，一個預感。  
  
**他*也許*、*可能*做了一件自己在日後會後悔莫及的事情。**  
  
  
Steve 雖然永遠也不會親口承認自己是那種喜歡有人陪伴的類型，但在Cath走了之後，讓他對自己誠實點。他覺得孤單、寂寞、或其他一切可以形容這些失落情緒的破詞。  
  
Steve坐在自家那張在過去可以容納三大一小的沙發上，思索著自己在今晚為何會如此地無所適從，想不到該做什麼來度過今晚。在過去Cath也是有外出任務的時候，但他總是可以找到事情來做的。跟Danny 在他家邊看球賽邊喝上一杯，或是幫著Grace做她的家庭作業，然後趁著Danny去準備消夜時偷偷教她那些會讓她的Danno氣得牙癢癢的知識等等的事情，這裡曾經有一大把有趣的事情等著他去做，但現在他卻一件都沒辦法執行。  
  
  
Steve想他還是有點介意他的搭檔Danny今晚跟Amber出去約會。因為他從來沒有像此刻這樣覺得自己毫不重要。  
  
  
因此當Steve 之後將自己的全部精力投入到破案時，這真的不應該怪罪於他。一開始時，他只是想找點事情來做，身體上的受傷只是附帶傷害。但當他第一次在Danny不知情的情況下受傷，而Danny怒氣沖沖地從與Amber的約會中中途跑出，來到醫院找尋他時，Steve感到自己除了那一絲的內疚外，愉悅的情緒總是執拗地想拉扯出他嘴角的笑容。  
  
然後他*不可避免*地對做出這種輕率的行為上癮了。  
  
  
Steve的理智總是在越來越驚險的歷劫歸來後對Danny的擔心感到驚人的內疚，可是他就是沒辦法停下這種行為。  
  
因此當他這個禮拜第三次從死神中逃脫，莫可奈何的Danny在他被急救人員包扎時對他不冷不淡地說『你真的認為這是個好主意?』時，這個直覺悄然地萌生了。  
  
畢竟放羊的孩子的故事結局，大家都清楚地知道不是嗎?  
  
事實上，Steve其實也能敏銳地發現在最近幾次他的*毫無考慮後果*的行動前，Danny對他的大呼小叫、冷嘲熱諷開始慢慢的減少，甚至有時連Lou的反應都比他大，Danny更多的只是確認他的決心後就沉下臉不說話了，然後當行動結束Steve被確認身體無大礙好好安置後，Danny就會消失在醫院中，到隔天上班前絕對不會讓Steve找到人。  
  
Steve曾經在某個行動的隔天後，對Danny的消失大動肝火，但Danny表示他只是去找了Amber，他需要心情上的休息。當然心有愧疚的Steve自然也知道自己是沒什麼資格表達不滿，因此他也只能對著Danny啞口無言。  
  
  
**Steve的直覺很少出錯，Kono已經為此認證過了。**  
  
  
一般5-0的案子，很難逃離恐怖攻擊、國安問題、連續殺人犯、重大賭品幫派問題等範疇，一般小的刑事案件火奴魯魯警局就可以處理妥當了。但當一名年輕女子在車上被人綁架，而綁匪不僅沒逃走，還在原地等待並打電話給警局要求與5-0對話這樣的案子，這其中的危險程度大概就可以趕上前述那些範疇了。  
  
當Steve 跟Danny趕到現場與Kono、Chin跟Lou會合時，火奴魯魯警局已經跟車上的人對峙了好一段時間，車上的綁匪非常聰明，將車子停在了一個四周並無高地可讓狙擊手瞄準的位子，在Steve的位子上，他也只能依稀看到駕駛座上坐著一個男人，而副駕駛座上坐著一個明顯被嚇壞的金髮女人。  
  
「什麼情況？Duke」Steve皺著眉頭問向那位資深的火奴魯魯警官。  
  
「一個無名小卒在路上持槍綁架了一名下班的女子，這個混帳除了要求與你們對話外，沒提出任何其他要求，SWAT找不到好位子可以將他拿下，不得不說他非常聰明。」Duke一臉嚴肅的回道。  
  
「這個*無名小卒*是誰?」Danny邊舉起右手邊問向一旁的Chin道。Chin一邊將放在車上的電腦轉向Steve和Danny一邊說道  
  
「人臉識別系統確認為Michael smith，關於他我們並沒能找到更多資料」  
  
「狗娘養的!!!」當Steve跟Danny看到電腦上的照片時。Danny突然暴怒的咆嘯出聲  
  
「怎麼？你知道他？他是誰？」Steve瞪著Danny質問道  
  
Danny面對10雙充滿疑問的眼睛，用右手煩躁的拢了拢自己有點凌亂的金髮後道  
  
「他就是個婊子養的變態瘋子」  
  
「變態？」Kono敏銳的查覺到這其中不同尋常的詞。Danny捏緊了拳頭後回道  
  
「他是我在新澤西還是小警察時，*幸運*碰上的案子的犯人，他叫George Weston，他是個連續殺人犯……」Danny頓了一下，然後咬牙切齒地說  
  
「他的對象是12歲的小女孩」全然寂靜在這兩秒間蔓延在他們週圍。眉間的皺紋可以夾死蚊子的Steve第一個開口打破了這個沉默。  
  
「那為什麼這個狗雜種還沒被扔進監獄。」  
  
Danny嘆了口氣後說「就像我說的，我是幸運碰上的，那個*幸運*是指我那時並沒有在當值，我在下班後到超市買日用品的路上，恰巧看到了一個提著超市袋子的女孩跟一個男子在說話，那個男子就是Weston。雖然他們交談的很熱切，但那時的我就是覺得有什麼不對，而當我就要上前詢問一下時，Weston發現了我，一把把女孩抱了起來想要將她塞進一旁的車內。我衝了上去，抓住了女孩的腳，大力將她扯回來，Weston跟女孩一起倒在了地上，而當我想要將女孩抓離他時，他一把將女還推到了我身上，然後跳上車逃走了。」  
  
「你沒有在繼續追查下去？」Lou不可置信的說道，他實在很懷疑已Danny的個性怎麼可能還沒抓到這傢伙，然後把他暴揍一頓。  
  
「當時我還是個*超沒用*的小警察，而且這件事也發生在我的下班時間，因此我那異想天開的頂頭上司就決定將案件轉給一個資深的警探處理，他以為這只是一件隨機的擄人事件，但是當他們搜索Weston的房子時，才發現是事情遠沒他們想得簡單。」  
  
「戰利品。」Steve肯定的接上Danny。  
  
「天，你絕對想像不到有多少，即使是現在想起來我都恨不得想要將那狗娘養的手指一根根的折斷」Danny痛恨地說道  
  
「他們沒抓到他？」Kono有些動搖的問向Danny。Danny緊繃地舔了舔上唇後說  
  
「這件案子後來轉給了FBI。但沒錯，他們從沒抓到他，他們懷疑那天他被我阻止後，就立刻離開了他的舒適區，逃亡到其他地方建立新的舒適區。」  
  
「而現在這裡就是他的舒適區。」Steve接道，他看到Danny抬了抬他的眉毛，微微朝他的方向點了下頭表示同意。  
  
一陣音樂聲不合時宜的響了起來。所有人的目光都聚集到了Steve的身上。Steve從口袋中抽出了自己的手機放到了車上，他按開了擴音器道  
  
  
「George Weston，我是少校Steve McGarrett，據我所知，你想與我對話？」一把毫無特色的男中音終於從手機中傳出，毫無高低起伏的聲音緩緩得將Weston的一字一句傳達出。  
  
  
「Aloha. Steve McGarrett少校，很高興認識你，真是久仰大名，不過很可惜的，這次我並非是要找你，事實上……」說道這，手機中的聲音頓了頓，然後似是破迫不及待的男聲再次傳了出來，向繃緊了神經的眾人道出了這次對話的真正目的。  
  
  
「我想找的是你的搭擋Daniel Williams警探。」  
  
  
  
『沒門』是Steve 心中第一個，也是唯一一個想法。他有些不耐地將手叉上自己的腰，並搶在一旁的Danny喊自己前回道  
  
「我想你沒搞清楚狀況，Weston，我才是這裡的指揮官，你任何要求都只有我才能達成。」  
  
「而我的要求是，我想跟Daniel Williams警探對話。」耳機裡的聲音不急不徐的說，彷彿Steve對他來說就是個不重要的人。  
  
「Steve…」Steve能注意到本來站在自己身旁的Danny，現在已經走到了他的身邊，向自己示意著他來接手，但Steve只是再一次地試圖忽略他的喊聲。  
  
「這……」  
  
「STEVE!」Steve本欲說出口的話，被Danny給大聲地打斷，他警告地瞪向Danny，但Danny只是毫不動搖的回視他說  
  
「可以請你把手機遞給我嗎?拜託?」認真地說，Steve也知道自己從來也不曾贏過嚴肅的Danny一次。Steve不悅地將手機從車上拿起遞給了他的搭擋。  
  
「這裡是Daniel Williams警探。」Steve煩躁得聽著對面將手機拿在身前的Danny說道，他等待著。  
  
「真是好久不見，Williams警探。事實上我認為我們那次見面時，也算不上好好見過對方了。」Weston平板的聲音再次回道  
  
「喔是嗎?那你為何不從那該死的車裡出來，我們來敘敘舊呢？」  
  
「我認為我們還是待會再進行這件事，不過有一件事我可以確定的是，再次見到你，讓我知道，我真的非常的痛恨你。」Steve能聽得出來再說到這句話的最後時，Weston那本來毫無波動的情緒，似乎有了一絲的憤怒。  
  
「那真巧，我也是。」Danny毫無笑意的回道。  
  
「你毀了我的生活，Williams警探。你一定不知道那是我花了大半輩子所創造出來的，而因為你，我丟下它們，讓它們進到你們這群不知道它們價值的人手中。」  
  
「你毀了我的一切。」Steve能瞧見當Weston說出它們時，Danny捏緊的拳頭。他一點都不想知道『它們』是指什麼。  
  
「我毀了你的生活？這真是有趣，我們還不來談談你毀了20個12歲小女孩的生活？」  
  
『這就像個毫無交集的對話。』Steve想。  
  
「你不能理解，沒關係，但是我想你一定會願意用自己來交換這個女人吧，Williams警探。」  
「什……」Steve不可置信的喊出了聲，但就在他來得及阻止之前，Danny已經迅來不及掩耳答應了Weston。  
  
  
  
  
**「你到底在想什麼？」** Steve對著Danny咆嘯道，而Danny只是低著頭忙著解開自己的防彈背心。  
  
「Steve，不用那麼大聲，我聽得道，而且說真的我真的需要講那些平常這種時候你對我說的話嗎？」Danny的一句話堵得Steve本想說話的嘴巴又閉了回去。不過Steve仍是站直了身體，死死擋住Danny走向Chin的去路已表達他的不滿意。  
  
Danny看著他的舉動只是翻了個白眼，在從他身旁繞過時遞給Steve他的佩槍。  
  
「你就不能像我平常做得一樣，默默地接下我的佩槍嗎?」Danny抱怨道，然後頭也不回地說「還有記得別讓Grace知道這件事阿。」  
  
Steve看著Danny走向Chin的背影，他能感到自己是如此的憤怒。  
  
端著槍站在Danny愛車後面的Steve，看著佩戴著Chin給的耳麥跟GPS追蹤器的Danny走向Weston的車子。  
  
遠遠地他能瞧見Danny雙手舉高接近車門的樣子，Steve能感覺到自己的心眼都提到嗓子了，誰也不能預料，Weston會不會就這樣一槍崩了他的搭檔。  
  
當Danny打開車門，而一個金髮女子踉蹌地從車裡跌了出來時，Steve的心臟才回到了原處，但另一股擔心又油然而生。  
  
『他還沒打算殺他』Steve安慰自己道。他用一秒的時間轉頭示意讓Kono上前去接那位嚇壞了的女人，然後便迅速地轉回自己的頭緊盯著車子。  
  
「我在這裡了，雜種，你知道你逃不掉的。」Danny的聲音從Steve的耳麥中傳出。  
  
「歡迎光臨，Williams警探。關於你的話，我真的感到相當的懷疑。我相當確信你跟我等等就要離開這裡了。」  
  
「哈，毫無可能的機會。」Steve自豪得想像出了Danny說出此話的樣子。  
  
「今天我們的對話好像一直都不太投機，也許我們該談談你得可愛美麗的12歲女兒Grace……」Weston的話讓5-0的眾人都不可置信的望著彼此。  
  
「你這狗娘養的，你敢動我女兒一根寒毛，我發誓我會把你給撕碎，沒人可以找得到你。」Danny暴怒聲音傳進了Steve的耳中，Grace一直是Danny的軟肋，Steve不敢想像喪失理智的Danny會如何掉入Weston的陷阱。  
  
「你知道的，比起剛剛那個被歲月摧毀的醜女人，12歲的小女孩更符合我的口味。但因為你……」Weston的聲音危險地停頓了一下。  
  
「我都沒想到自己的憤怒竟然可以凌駕在其上。我真的很想要你去死，超過了我想要你女兒……」Weston的男中音到最後幾乎要消失在耳麥之中，但更讓人驚恐的是，下一秒─  
  
「什……」Danny訝異的聲音短暫而快速的出現在眾人的耳朵中然後消失了。  
  
不受控制地，Steve能感覺到   
  
**撲通**  
  
  
  
原來這是真的。當人在最震驚的時刻身體是根本無法動彈的這件事。  
在Steve 聽見自己的心跳聲與接下來的這一秒間，Steve只是什麼都沒做地愣愣著站在車後。而等他的大腦終於清晰起來時，Steve發現自己已經離開了原先的位子欲向著Weston所在的位子走去，他扣在槍旁的手指發癢難耐，讓他想不顧一切的向著某些東西射擊。  
  
「McGarrett少校。」耳機裡突然傳出的Weston聲音讓Steve猛然停下了腳步。  
  
「以防你做出錯誤的決定，我必須先告訴你，Williams警探目前只是...說的專業點…『昏迷』了，身體並無大礙。」  
  
「哦是嗎？你聽清楚了，你這個狗雜種，如果Williams警探傷了哪怕一根指甲，我發誓你會非常後悔碰到我。」Steve咬著牙對著耳機威脅道。  
  
「……你們真是驚人的相似，在虛張聲勢這方面，McGarrett少校。不過鑑於現在時間有限，接下來就是你所期待的你與我的對話了。這是我的要求，少校，第一我要帶著Williams警探離開這裡，沒有人跟蹤………」  
  
「這不可能發生。」Weston不急不徐的話還未說完，就被Steve一把打斷。但被打斷的Weston顯然不以為意地繼續說道  
  
「….這當然可能發生。因為第二某個土製炸彈剛剛被我啟動了，『土製炸彈』，少校你非常了解的，不是嗎？就是那種簡單到在網路上都可以查詢到製作方法然後用來突襲你們這些軍人的東西，那可是可以殺很多很多人的…..我知道你們其實並不了解我，但是我還是為你們竟然認為我如此愚笨感到遺憾。」  
  
「你這傢伙…」在Weston說出有炸彈這事後，Steve能感受到5-0成員們緊張的目光掃向自己。連Steve自己都對目前所處的情勢感到棘手。  
  
「所以McGarrett少校你讓我帶著Williams警探離開，而等我發現我們一旦安全後，我會解除那顆爆炸的定時啟動。我想這對你應該不會是個選擇吧？」Weston洋洋得意的聲音讓Steve狠不得將他撕碎。  
  
「………」  
  
「時間可是不等人的，目前還剩下2小時又20分鐘。」  
  
Steve知道自己現在必須要發出指令，因為假如Weston所說的是真的，那麼時間正在快速的流逝。他知道那未知的炸彈目前對於他們來說是個更大的安全危機，但是如果他現在放走了他，誰又能知道Weston是不是真的會解除炸彈的定時呢？而且，讓Weston帶著Danny的想法，讓他有一種不詳的預感。因此Steve只是張了張嘴，卻始終沒有說出那句「讓他們走」的話。  
  
就在Steve掙扎不已為自己的選擇踟躕時，Chin悄然的走到了他的身旁，他拍了拍Steve肩膀，頭小幅度地示意著車上的電腦。Steve一瞬間明白了Chin的意思，他的理智清楚地告訴他，他們仍然可以透過GPS跟蹤Weston，但這次他少有的憂慮卻如此固執地擋了他的道。  
  
Steve無比希望他那愛叨念的搭檔能在這，因為在那種清況下他通常只需要做出他反對的事情就好。  
  
而其實Steve也明白的，不管他做出了什麼決定，Danny永遠不會是那個 **『真正』** 反對的人。  
  
「讓他們走。」  
  
  
Steve焦躁地看著那顆代表著Danny GPS位置的點在電腦上移動，他來回看著街道上的監控錄像以此比對，來確保Weston的車還牢牢的在自己的視線內。  
  
「還剩多少時間」Steve分出一點心思問向一旁的Lou。  
  
「如果那個王八蛋沒耍我們的話，那還剩下1小時30分。」Lou挑一邊的眉嚴肅的答道。  
  
「等等…Chin，Chin，Weston的車去哪了？錄像上看不見他的車了。」Steve指電腦上的畫面問道。Kono擠過了像是被逼急了的猛獸的Steve身旁，拉過了電腦看向螢幕。  
  
「表哥，他們駛出有錄像的路了，那裏沒有錄像的叉路很多，Weston一定是挑了其中一條離開。」  
  
「……這可不太妙，因為他大概是5秒前，Danny身上的GPS的追蹤器突然不動了。」Chin一把將電腦轉向一邊臉色難看說道。  
  
「什麼？這是什麼意思？」Steve咆嘯著逼問Chin。而正欲開口的Chin卻被Steve突然響起的手機鈴聲給打斷了。Steve動作迅速地掏出了自己手機，一秒也不想地按下了擴音，果然Weston的聲音傳了出來。  
  
「不錯的嘗試。不過我想我應該為你們並沒有照著遊戲規則走感到生氣」  
  
「你覺得這是一場好玩的遊戲嗎？」所以人都能感覺到自家的頭處於一種快要失控的狀態了。  
  
「讓我覺得自己比你們聰明的遊戲？當然是的。因此我也不介意告訴你們那個炸彈被我放在了Ala Moana Center，但為了給你們一點逞罰，我就不解除定時設定。你們還有1小時20分。」  
  
「你這……」當Steve還來不及對 Weston發表什麼憤怒的話時，Weston便切斷了電話。  
  
**砰！**  
  
Steve大力的兩手砸向了放著電腦的車子。小組的成員膽戰心驚的看著這一幕，沒有人出聲，而當這壓抑的5秒過後，Steve直起了身，看向他們說  
  
「Kono你去醫院找剛剛那個被Weston綁架的女人，用一切方法我要知道在那車裡關於Weston的線索。  
  
「Chin，你去把Weston在這裡的所有財產、住處、到過的地方都給我翻過一遍，哪怕是他只摸過一點的地方都給我挖出來。」  
  
「Lou，你跟我去處理那個炸彈。」Steve說完這些後就跳上了Danny的車急駛而去。  
  
5-0的成員們擔憂地交換了幾個眼神，就各自離開完成Steve交代的事。  
誰也不敢想像這事走到最糟的地步。  
  
  
  
剩下30分鐘時，Steve跟Lou找到了那顆Weston製作的炸彈。  
  
「那變態還真是沒有誇大其詞。等等…那是鐵釘嗎？」Lou看著那個上面安置了一部手機的炸彈後說。Steve檢查了一下後回道。  
  
「鐵釘跟鋼珠。雖然這顆炸彈爆炸的威力並沒有很大，但是Weston可以利用這些東西達成最大的殺傷力，尤其在這種人潮洶湧的百貨公司。」Steve向後揮了揮手，讓拆彈專家準備進來進行拆除作業。  
  
「這種炸彈不難拆，應該沒什麼問題。」當Steve跟Lou向封鎖線走去時，Steve拍了拍經過他們的拆彈員的防爆服，然後對他說道。  
  
Lou對於Steve現在的冷靜感到一種不寒而慄的壓力。憤怒的Steve他曾經見過一兩次，但哪一次都沒有像現在這樣讓他感到不安。  
  
其實連Steve自己也感覺到自己的不同以往，他能感覺他的皮膚下有什麼在躁動，但他不太能感覺到自己的情緒。他的大腦無比清晰得知道自己該做什麼，但相比於自己目前正在做的事情，其它的事情卻變得一片模糊。彷彿現在這「找到Weston」就是他的啟動開關，而他的身體會為了這個指令而不斷的做出行為。  
  
其他的事對他來說一點都不重要。  
  
  
鈴聲響起時，Steve的大腦甚至都還未發出「將電話接起」這個指令，但Steve發現他已經在說話了。  
  
「Chin」  
  
「Steve你該聽聽這個。Kono剛剛從醫院那來電，她說那女人似乎在Weston的車上看到個像是狩獵小屋發放的小紀念品。而我剛剛搜索了一下，在Weston車子離開的那幾條叉路上，有一條路可以通向一個偏僻的狩獵小屋，我剛剛跟那裡的管理人通過電話，他說這幾週只有兩三個人入住。有一個人符合Weston的特徵。我把位置發到你們的手機上了。」Chin快速的對著Steve說道。  
  
「我們在那見。」Steve迅速的掛下電話。他邊跑向車子邊轉頭對著Lou說  
  
「找到Weston了，我們走。」  
  
  
如果Steve有在注意的話，他會發現今天的交通特別的，因為他完全沒有遵守任何一個交通號誌。紅燈了就闖過去，沒路了就開上人行道，而Lou的車子很早就消失在了後照鏡中，但Steve一點都不介意。他知道Lou的手機上也有跟他一樣的地址，而如何以最短的路程到達那才是現在值得得到他關注的事情。  
  
  
狩獵小屋分布在叢林的各處，一間與一間都間隔了不短的距離。Steve在叢林中穿梭，茂密的樹林與泥濘的小路完全沒有阻礙他半點，Steve只是專注的踢開一個又一個木門。大部分的屋子都空無一人，一兩間裡頭有人的屋子也被突然闖入的Steve給嚇得不輕，但誰也沒膽子問眼前這個端著槍目光冷峻一臉嚴肅男人一句，只是任Steve掃視屋內一圈後快速離開。  
  
當來到倒數第二間屋子時，Steve的動作慢了下來，他能感覺到眼前這間屋子有人的存在，但卻沒有聽到像前面幾間屋子一樣人們在溝通的聲音，而Steve很確定Weston跟Danny就在裡面。  
  
  
Steve 安靜的端著槍走到門前，屋子沒有窗戶可以讓他窺視裡面的情況，他只有從前門進入，並且只有一次機會。  
  
  
砰！Steve一腳踢開了大門，然後看到了他一生中都不會想再看到的話。  
  
  
Weston站在綁著Danny的木椅後面，而Danny的脖子上有一根閃著銀光的鐵絲，那根鐵絲正在陷進Danny的脖子裡。Steve看見了Weston手上的青筋，看見了Danny脖子上正在漫出的血液，而Steve最後看見的就是Weston眉間那個自己親手製造的大洞。  
  
  
咚的一聲Weston倒了下去，而Steve嗡嗡作響的耳朵聽到了一聲Danny為了呼吸而嗆出的咳嗽聲。  
Steve快速的來到Danny的身前想檢查他的身體，而當他終於看清楚時，Steve不敢相信自己的眼睛  
  
Danny的兩根小拇指都被折斷了。  
  
「咳咳…時機……抓得真好…夥計」Danny邊咳邊嘶啞對著他笑道。  
  
Steve感覺到那些一直在自己皮膚底下湧動的東西開始匯聚了起來，然後破開了他的胸口，他想要拿槍將Weston的臉打碎成一團肉沫，然後折斷他每一根的手指，他感到憤怒。  
  
Steve簡直怒不可遏，對Weston感到憤怒，對Danny感到憤怒，對自己感到憤怒。他憤怒於Weston對Danny的折磨，憤怒於Danny答應跟他走的決定，憤怒於自己竟然讓Danny走的選擇，憤怒於自己竟然讓Danny受到這種傷害。  
  
然後憤怒逐漸消退了，而Steve感到了痛苦與內疚。  
他無法原諒自己竟然沒有阻止Danny做出交換人質這麼危險的舉動，也無法原諒自己來得如此晚竟然讓Danny受到了傷害，而看到Danny身上的傷，更是讓Steve感到如此疼痛，他根本無法想像當時的情況，Danny有沒有因為這巨大的疼痛而尖叫而嘶喊？一想到這，Steve就會覺得他根本無法呼吸。  
  
在最後Steve只感到失望，無邊無際的對自己的失望。  
自己竟然如此地不堪一擊，讓隨便哪個人就傷害了自己重要的搭檔，他覺得自己是如此可笑，甚至都無臉在面對他的夥伴們。  
  
Steve不穩的走近Danny被綁住的椅子，他蹲下身用隨身攜帶的刀子割斷了綁住Danny手腕的繩子。而當他抬起頭時，他正巧對上了Danny虛弱但顯得有些得意洋洋的表情。  
  
「我…大概有點理解…那種感覺了。」Danny斷斷續續地說了這麼一句話，但Steve現在也許根本沒有聽進去，因為當他看到Danny緩慢地用著斷了一根手指的右手摩擦左手的手腕時，Steve崩潰了。  
  
  
Steve抖著手抓過了Danny的雙手，他眼眶發紅的看著眼前的手─兩根扭曲形狀的小拇指─他用左手胡亂抹了把已經溢出眼眶的眼淚，低下頭，Steve將自己抵在了這雙本該好好的，屬於他搭擋那強悍又溫柔的手上，然後無比後悔的說道  
  
「我很抱歉………」他不斷不斷地說著，用著從來沒有過的真心與悔恨不斷地說著。  
  
**『很抱歉你受到了傷害』  
『很抱歉我讓你經歷了這些』  
『很抱歉原來這是如此痛苦』**  
  
而當一點也沒被Steve崩潰給嚇到的Danny說道「道歉，我接受」時，Steve只是更加握緊了眼前的手，喃喃著不間斷的道歉。  
  



End file.
